heroes_chargefandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
Shops are places where the player can spend Gold, Gems or Special Currencies to purchase items such as gear, reels and Soul Stones for recruiting Heroes. Though initially the player has access to only one Shop, as the Team Level progresses, more merchants will be avaliable. There are also special shops that will open randomly after the player completes a campaign. Merchant Also known as "Icy's Shop", it is run by Artolia, the Ice Mage. She sells 6 random items, and will always have EXP Potions or EXP Salves in her stock, as well one Soul Stone of a random Hero. The quality of her items vary, sometimes even selling reels of purple rank items. When the player enters the Merchant she will either say "Welcome to Icy's Shop." or "Are you here shopping? Or are you just checking me out?" or "Shops are restocked every 6 hours." By clicking on her frame, the player can get many responses: *"I always restock my shop at 9am, 12pm, 6pm and 9pm." *"Hey! Point your fingers on my items, not on me. I'm not for sale!" *"Stop staring at me and take a look at my shop! I sell cool stuff!" *"You're going to leave a bruise!" Rana's Shop This shop is located within the merchant. This shop is run by Rana, Queen of Curse and only sells experience items. She will always stock EXP Salve, EXP Cheese, and EXP Steak. Salve is 40k for a bundle of 20, Cheese is 100k for 10 of them and Steak is 250k for 5. Rana will stock two bundles of each daily, they refresh at 9:00 pm daily. When the player enters Rana's Shop she will either say "I'll grant you the power!" or "Your heroes thirst for EXP." By clicking on her frame, the player can only get one other response: *"There is no better way to upgrade your heroes." Goblin/Troll Merchant Appearing randomly once the player completes a campaign (either normally or through Raid Tickets), the Goblin Merchant offers a higher variation of items compared to Icy's Shop, featuring 12 random items, much in the same manner as the Merchant, such as EXP Items, reels and Soul Stones, though these are rarer and more expensive. When the player enters the Goblin Merchant he will either say "Do you bring enough money?" or "Bwah! Buy somethin', will ya?". By clicking on his frame, the player can get many responses: *"Don't waste my time. Let's get down to business." *"Time is money, my friend." (references the famous line said by Goblin Merchants in World of Warcraft) *"I'm not here everyday, better make this count!" *"The most reasonable price ever!" For nostalgia's sake I am leaving the Goblin Merchant alone, but would like to note that it is no longer called that in game. It is now the Troll Merchant, which came with the 2.0 patch a while back, he also decided he could carry more items so they added another 6 to make 18 items available from him. At Vip 9 this merchant becomes permanent and the player will no longer have to rely on luck to summon him. Godfather Also known as "Black Market", it appears randomly once the player completes a campaign (either normally or through Raid Tickets), though differently from the Goblin Merchant, apparently only shows up once the player has Team Level over 50. He sells 12 random items, but unlike the Merchant and Goblin Merchant, pratically all items cost Gems. Among his inventory he features Soul Stones of rarer Heroes, as well complete pieces of purple and orange rank gear. When the player enters the Godfather he will either say "Payment first, the delivery. These aren't samples." or "No refund!". By clicking on his frame, the player can get many responses: *"You've seen too much." *"You know the rules." *"It's nothing personal. It's just business." *"It's a secret to everybody. So don't mention my name to anyone." (references the famous line "It's a secret to everybody" said by one of the Ganon's underlings in the secret cave found in the original Legend of Zelda) Guild Shop See Guild. Crusade Supply Depot See Crusade. Arena Quartermaster See Arena. Grand Arena Shop See Grand Arena. Soul Shop See Soul Shop. Category:Merchants